Healing a Broken Soul
by THEMAGNIFECENTSANS666
Summary: A young Naru falls into the Underground. Six years later, everyone is freed. See how everything is changed.
1. Intro

"Why? Why is it me?" A young girl with light blue hair asked Kami while climbing a giant mountain. "I always get blamed for what Mito does. Why won't Kushina-sama and Minato-sama acknowledge me as their daughter as well. They gave Mito my birthright without even giving me a chance. Am I fated to-Urk!" As the girl ranted, she failed to notice a sinkhole in the mountain and fell.

 _Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS_

 _One day, war broke out between the two races._

 _After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

 _They sealed the monsters underground with a powerful jutsu._

 _Many years later..._

 _MT. Ebott_

 _201X._

 _Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return._

A small yellow flower grinned evilly as he watched the girl fall.

 _"Soon your soul will be mine!"_ The flower disappeared with a dark laugh.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ugh. Did anyone get the name of the jutsu that hit me?" A 10-year-old girl with cyan hair and green eyes asked out loud. 'And why am I not dead yet? That fall should have killed me, which would have been perfect, but it didn't'

"Howdy. I'm Flowey. Flower the flowey."

"... I think you- "

"I know. *ahem* I am Flowey the flower. Your new to the Underground aren'tcha. Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work down here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

A small cyan and green stylized heart flew from the girl's chest with a bunch of options coming up.

Naru Uzumaki HP 5 LV 1 EXP 0 [FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

"See that heart? That's your soul, the culmination of your very being. Your soul starts out weak but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course. You want some LOVE, don'tcha. Well of course I'll share some with ya." Flowey winks and a little star appears next to him before fading out. "Down here LOVE is shared with little white... friendliness pellets. Catch as many as you can."

Flowey sends a barrage of Friendliness Pellets at Naru. Knowing they were bullets, the bluenette runs into them anyways. HP 1

"You IDIOT. Down here it's KILL or BE KILLED. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this? DIE!" Laughing maniacally, flowey surrounds Naru's soul with the pellets. The girl closed her eyes in acceptance. Hearing a whoosh, the girl opened her eyes once more and was shocked.

"Are you okay, my child?" An anthropomorphic goat asks the girl. Tears started to form in Naru's eyes at hearing some one call her that. 'No one has called me that in so long. She is probably lying to me to gain my trust.'

'She isn't lying kit. She honestly wants to protect the young.' When the fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi, he separated the soul and chakra. Mito holds the chakra while Naru holds the soul.

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS."

"I am Naru. Thank you for saving me, I guess." Toriel was worried about Naru but understood that the young child would speak to her when the time was right. Suddenly, Naru passed out. Toriel, worried for the girl, did a quick scan with her magic. Sensing only mental exhaustion, Toriel picked Naru up and hurried home.

Time skip through the RUINS

"Mn where am I? The last thing I can remember is a nice goat lady SAVEing me from an evil flower." (Naru will already know about the Underground's fighting style due to the Kyuubi.) A door opened right in front of Naru, making her jump slightly. Toriel walked in with a piece of pie.

"Oh, you have finally awoken. I'm glad you aren't hurt young one. Would you like a piece of Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie? Or maybe a cup of Golden Flower Tea?"

"Both would sound nice. Why did you save me? I was finally going to gain peace and then you stopped the flower."

"My child, death is always the easy way out. It takes more courage to live, more strength to cry than it does to die or bottle your feelings until you are an emotionless husk. The best way to spite someone is to show you survived and are living a good life instead of letting them win. I do not know who hurt you, but if they ever try to again, they will face the fury of a true mother." And with those words, Naru showed her true feelings since her sixth birthday, when her younger twin sister was named heiress.+

"Thank you, Mama." As Naru glomped her, Toriel had a soft smile.

"Of course, my child."


	3. Chapter 2

{PoV Minato}

 _'Where is that damn brat. Tch she needs to stop being a burden on Mito. I don't understand why some people seemed so scandalized when Mito was named Heiress.'_ I heard a door bang and Kushina came barging in crying.

"Minato, we've been awful!"

"Kushina, what do you- "

"How could we have disowned our eldest daughter who should have been named matriarch of the Uzumaki clan! I should have never agreed to make that spoiled bitch who calls herself our daughter control me!" Kushina was referring to our precious Mito-chan, but why did she seem so angry about it unless the memory seal I placed on her was starting to fail. That should be impossible unless a fellow seal master decided to check and the only other seal master I know of is Master Jiraiya, who helped me create the seal to begin with.

"What are you talking about Kushina-chan. Mito is the only daughter to have survived the sealing. Naru died when the fox possessed her. That is why Mito was made clan heiress." I tried to calm my wife with those words, but I soon realized I mistake when Kushina whirled on me with murder in her eyes.

"How dare you!" She hissed at me. "How dare you say such things about both our precious musume AND about Kura-chan, who warned me about so much, INCLUDING YOU! WHO MADE SURE I DIDN'T DIE DURING THE SEALING!" As Kushina yelled this, her hair split into nine parts. I paled in fear. The Kyuubi no Youko made sure my trophy didn't die before I could claim her.

"Dammit. Looks like I have to make you forget, you fucking bitch." I tried to use the Kagura seal, but it didn't activate. Pissed, I started to yell at her. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU SEALS DAMMIT! THERE IS NO ONE WHO COULD HAVE REMOVED EXCEPT JIRAIYA-SENSEI AND HE WOULD NEVER GO AGAINST ME!" As I burst, I noticed her smirk.

"You forget, Minato. I am an Uzumaki. And Uzumaki are the best seal masters in all the Elemental Nations. That's why we were feared." I saw red. Growling at her I stated,

"Mito is the sole heiress for both the Namikaze and the Uzumaki. Once you married me you signed your clan away." Kushina smirked and laughed.

"You forget. Both clans are too large to be fused and the Uzumaki's are a matriarchal clan. You have no say over my choice of heir. And that is Uzumaki Naru. Not Namikaze Mito. It's over Minato. I'm moving into the Senju clan compound and neither you nor that rich, spoiled bitch you call a daughter can change that. Goodbye, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and Konoha no Kiiroi Senko." With that, Kushina walked out of my office.

"You will pay for this insubordination." I returned to my paperwork, muttering under my breath the entire time.


	4. Chapter 3

Time skip for six years b/c if I put Naru's time in the Underground learning under Toriel, it would be a boring chapter.

Sitting in the middle of a clearing watering some flowers was a sixteen-year-old Naru. The young woman's hair was cyan with a white ribbon tying the bottom of her hair back. Her green eyes had changed over the years, from a dull shade that looked closer to black, to the now forested shade that you would see in rainforests or dark emeralds. Naru wears a miko-like robe that is white and purple with the Delta Rune on the front lie her adopted mother. Naru's skin had taken a porcelain look over the years, but her signature whisker marks still stand out against her skin, proving that she has had contact with the Kyuubi's chakra in her past.

{PoV Naru}

 _'Today seems like it will be a nice day although I worry due to Flowey's increased activity. I hope that if another child falls that damned weed doesn't get near them.'_ I still remembered my first meeting with the flower monster after falling into the underground and hoped that no one else got such a welcome. Humming under my breath, I recalled why mother always checks this area.

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

 _"Mother, why do you take such good care of these flowers?" A twelve-year-old Naru asked Toriel._

 _"Well Naru, this is where the body of one of my children was buried. I had two children. Asriel, my son by blood, and Chara, my adopted daughter. Chara was a human who was bullied for her looks and actions. She eventually climbed the mountain for the same reason you did. When she had fallen, Asriel found her and brought the dear to me and my ex. Both of my children died to humanities cruelty. My ex-husband swore that any human who entered the Underground was to be killed. He has collected eight souls and still he refuses to acknowledge that a monster can pass through the Barrier with only one human soul. He also refuses to remember our history. You see Naru, the HOPES and DREAMS of every monster in the Underground can be substituted for one human soul and if my fool of a husband would realize that than we would already be interacting with the rest of the world." Toriel explained to her adopted child exactly how the Underground worked as well as pointed out all ASGORE'S flaws._

 _"You're right, mother. The king truly is an idiot." Naru understood where her mother was coming from and agreed with some of the statements Toriel would make. "If he had bothered to pay attention than this entire mess wouldn't have happened in the first place."_

 _Flashback no Jutsu Kai_

{PoV 3rd}

Smiling to herself as she remembered the rant hat followed that conversation, Naru looked up to see a child falling. Naru quickly used her chakra to jump and catch the child.

"Are you alright little one. That looked like quite the fall." The kid looked at me and signed

 _"Thank you for catching me. My name is Frisk. What's yours miss?"_

"My name is Naru. I guess since mom isn't around, I should show you around the RUINS. C'mon." As Naru showed Frisk around, the child noticed how the monsters were respectful to the woman.

"Now, I am going to have a Froggit initiate battle with you. I want you to talk with it and the spare it."

 **Froggit approaches. It seems happy to be your opponent.**

 **Frisk HP 20 LV 1 EXP 0 [FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

 **[COMPLIMENT] [FLIRT] [THREATEN] [CHECK]**

 **Froggit doesn't know what you said but it blushes anyways.**

 **"Ribbit ribbit."**

 **Frisk HP19 LV 1 EXP 0 [FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

 **[FROGGIT]**

 **[SPARE]**

 **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE EARNED 30G. YOU HAVE EARNED 0 EXP.**

"Good job Frisk. Although I have never heard anyone flirt like you did. Any ways, you should familiarize yourself with the many puzzles found in the RUINS. It may end up being your saving grace." As Frisk looked around the room, Naru gave the Froggit a piece of monster candy. "You did well. Have a gift."

"Ribbit ribbit. (Thank you, young princess. Your generosity knows no bounds.)"

I am skipping the RUINS b/c those of you who know Undertale already know how the RUINS are. The only difference is Naru stays with you the entire time.

"Here we are. HOME sweet HOME." Frisk laughed at the woman they saw as a sister.

 _"Is this where you and Goat Mom live?"_

"It is indeed, kiddo. Mom is probably making some pie, so let me show you to your room." As Naru walks in, Frisk notices a staircase in the middle of the room. They walked into the left hall and stopped in front of the first door.

{PoV Frisk}

"This is your room kiddo. See ya when mom is done cooking." With that said, Naru walked into the bedroom next to mine.

Walking into my room, I noticed that there were multiple children's shoes all lined up in a closet next to a couple of drawings. _'Did any other children besides Naru fall? That might be why Goat Mom doesn't like anyone leaving the RUINS.'_ Right as I finished that thought, I heard a door creaking behind me.

"Child are you in here? I brought some cinnamon butterscotch pie." The womanly voice was motherly and cautious, almost as if she were afraid of terrifying me.

 _"My name is Frisk. Naru told me a lot about you, Goat Mom."_ Goat Mom seemed to relax a little but also with held a deep resignation.

"You do not wish to stay in the RUINS, do you my child?" At my shake of the head, she seemed to smile a bit bitterly. "I will at least make you a kit to protect you in the UNDERGROUND. Naru seems to enjoy having a younger sibling and I would hate for her to lose the only child she has met. Please promise me you will be safe." I cross my heart to show that I was serious. I have never had an older sibling as caring as Naru and if anyone tried to hurt her they would have a **E**. Goat mom seemed happy that I promised her to stay safe.

 _ **Meanwhile In The Basement**_

"Knock Knock."

"Whose there?"

"Promise."

"Promise who?"

"I need you to promise me something." The feminine voice said cautiously. Sans instantly knew this was important.

"What do I need to promise?"

"That you will protect the young child that exits the RUINS."

"Wouldn't your mom prevent them from leaving?"

"She already knew that this one planned to leave and instead decided to make a kit to help them."

"I'll see what I can do, Naru."

"Thank you, Sans." With that both comedians left to do their respected jobs.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Just after the Asriel Dreemurr Fight**_

"Are you okay Frisk? I know it couldn't have been easy attacking a friend." While the rest of the Underground had a memory gap from being absorbed, Naru remembered every single moment of the battle. Frisk just smiled and signed,

" _You and everyone else needed to be SAVED. I was just doing what felt right."_ Frisk smiled mysteriously at that comment while Naru snickered at the confused looks everyone else had.

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

" _Tori!? You- your alright! Oh thank goodness. But why is there an older human standing next to you?"_

" _Dreemurr, that is none of your concern. My only question is why you would so foolishly hold this grudge when the humans responsible for the murder of our children are already dead. Not to mention Asriel proved that it only takes one human soul to cross the Barrier." Asgore looked embarrassed and slightly scared of the ex-queen._

" _KING ASGORE! DON'T ATTACK… I came a bit late didn't I?" A blue humanoid fish woman with red hair asked after seeing Toriel._

" _Oh! Are you a friend of Frisk?"_

" _YEAH! The kid helped me out so I decided to be friends with the kid!"_

" _HELLO IT IS I WALUI-_ _beep_ _IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THIS FIGHTING MUST STOP.!"_

" _bro, nobody is fighting."_

" _Sans?" Naru seemed shocked to hear a familiar voice. "I guess we finally meet now huh."_

" _oh. i was wonderin' why i recognized the voice. you are quite the friend."_

" _Howdy."_

" _O-oh no."_

" _FLOWEY!"_

" _great, a weed."_

" _I have some weed killer if you need it."_

Flashback no Jutsu Kai

"With the Barrier finally broken we can move forward." Dreemurr tried to save face by ordering the emptying of the underground, not realizing a troop of Uzu nin had caught sight of them. Only Naru noticed the shinobi, but due to the headband being different from Konohagakure's crest, she could only hope they were peaceful. One of the ninja came up unarmed, showing that he merely wanted to talk.

"Watashi o yurushitekudasai. Watashinonamaeha Arashi. Anata no uchi nan-ri ga anata no rīdā no namae wa nanidesu ka?" Only Naru seemed to be able to understand the language and was quick to translate it to the others.

"Watashinonamaeha Naru Uzumaki Dreemurr. Watashitachi no shidō-sha wa, kinpatsu no yagi no yagi Asgoredesu. Chika ni wa sorehodo ōku wa arimasen. Watashitachiha taizai suru basho ga hitsuyōdesu. Anata wa kyanpuauto ni yoi chiiki o shitte imasu ka?"

"The Uzukage wishes to speak with you Naru-san."

"I… see."


	6. Chapter 5

{Kushina's PoV}

"Uzukage-sama. The Barrier surrounding Mt. Ebott has disappeared!" I was stunned. A year after breaking the spell Minato had on me, I moved to Uzushiogakure and revived my original village. My aunt, Hikaru, became the Uzu daimyo while I became the Uzukage. Since then I have been waiting for the Barrier to break and release my heiress. My youngest daughter, Dākukuīn, is in the Academy waiting for the chance to help her older sister.

"Bring the monsters to my office immediately. If they have a young woman named Naru, do not tell her who I am. Understood, Arashi?"

"Hai Uzukage-sama." With that my cousin and Jonin commander left.

[Two minutes later.]

"Uzukage-sama, the leaders of the monsters as well as two ambassadors are here waiting."

"Send them in." I watched as my eldest daughter walked in with two anthropomorphic goat monsters and a young child walked in.

"Uzukage-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Toriel Dreemurr, ex-queen of the Underground."

" _I am Frisk, the younger ambassador and adopted sibling of Naru and child of Toriel."_

"I am Asgore Dreemurr, king of the Underground."

"I am Naru Uzumaki-Dreemurr. Although you already knew that didn't you, Kushina-sama."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Naru, I truly am sorry for all that the bastard put you through. I was forced to treat my only heiress horribly because of a seal and a spell that the Hokage-teme put on me. Mito has been disowned from the family alongside my marriage being dissolved. I know I can never truly repent for everything that you went through, but I at least wish you to know that you are the heiress for the Uzumaki clan and the only one that I wanted to protect."

Naru looked at me in shock alongside the rest of her small party.

"A-are you sure you want to make me your-" "Positive."

{Third Person PoV}

"Positive." Naru started to smile while crying tears of happiness.

"I… Thank you… kaa-chan." Kushina seemed to glow with joy as Toriel and Frisk looked on, glad for their adopted daughter/sibling and Asgore smiled unsurely.

"AH! That reminds me." Kushina looked a bit embarrassed for a second. "I was hoping to put some of you people into the academy so that they could appear as Kekkei Genkai wielders. If that would be okay with you, Lady Toriel, King Asgore?"

"I see no problems with that. If you would like, I can also teach your children about us monsters." Toriel smiled serenely while Kushina grinned. Asgore decided to stay silent while nodding his head to avoid angering the three women in the room. All three smirked at this.

Time skip 2 months (I am aging up the graduation time for konoha so that the wave arc can occur in this timeline after the monsters are freed)

"Well Tazuna-san, I am sure we can agree on a work around Wave's financial problems after Gato is dealt with."

"Thank you, Uzukage-sama. I thought I would have to hire one of those traitorous Konoha nin."

"Send for Team 13. They are the best of our genin teams."

"Hai, Uzukage-sama." As the masked nin grabbed Team 13, also known as Team Dāku Mūn, for briefing. Team 13 consisted of Uzumaki-Dreemurr Naru, Undyne, and Uzumaki Dākukuīn, their jonin sensei being Uzumaki Arashi.

"You called, Uzukage-sama?" As usual Arashi was blunt and straight to the point, not bothering to let Tazuna speak.

"*snicker* Yes I did Arashi. Your team is to protect Tazuna-san here. If possible, recruit Momochi Zabuza and any others with him. Your secondary mission is to put an end to Gato." Dākukuīn smirked darkly at the last objective.

"Hai, Uzukage-sama!" With that all five left to prepare for the journey to Wave.


End file.
